1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the halogenation of alkanes to alkyl halides in a homogeneous organic liquid phase, under mild conditions of temperature and pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Halogenation of alkanes to alkyl halides, particularly chlorination to alkyl chlorides under relatively mild temperature and pressure offers the possibility for development of simple, low cost means for producing alkyl halides. Alkyl halides are known to those having ordinary skill in the art to have utility as a feedstock for more valuable commercial reactions. For example, methyl chloride and other alkyl halides have utility as an intermediate for production of alcohols, such as methanol, which itself is useful as an alternative, less environmentally damaging, fuel source. Additionally, methanol can be used as a feedstock for chemical reactions; for example, it can be used in reactions to yield gasoline or other hydrocarbons. More importantly, alcohol can be used as a transportation fuel source or as an additive to transportation fuels, particularly gasoline, to reduce hydrocarbon emissions and produce a more environmentally safe fuel.
The literature describes a number of processes for halogenating alkanes. However, unlike the processes described in the literature, applicants' process halogenates alkanes under mild temperature and pressure conditions in an organic liquid phase using a transition metal complex system.